


配枪朱丽叶

by FairyTalesAndLies



Series: 小男孩相关 [3]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTalesAndLies/pseuds/FairyTalesAndLies
Summary: Billy想总得给那孤儿找个母亲。





	配枪朱丽叶

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：OOC，非生子，黑帮小混混X女装MB/警察卧底X杀手卧底，养娃的故事；NC17，存在路人暴力；年龄操作，20X19；三观不正；作者主观想写肉，很雷，注意避雷注意避雷。  
> BGM：Lose it (Nubbz Remix) BY Nubbz / Oh Wonder

一  
Freddy是这么认识Billy的。

那天是他被继父卖掉的第四天，那个老鸨、鸭头、黑店老板——鬼知道该怎么称呼的男人已经把他锁在一间昏暗窄小的房间两三天了。  
这时间是Freddy自己数着心脏跳动声估摸出来，并努力拿饥饿和双手砸在墙上的疼痛躲避睡眠后得出的结论。  
起初隔壁房间还有点动静，不久在一阵呜咽后就再无声息。  
Freddy在一片黑暗中焦虑的咬着手指，他摸索过这不过六平方的小房间，门锁是在外面反锁的，他努力拆卸只以断了两片指甲告终。  
潮湿水汽带来一股霉味儿，他不知道这地方是不是什么地下室的橱柜，他的被胃液烧灼的胃袋和困倦的精神都告诉Freddy他熬不下去了。

然后房门打开，久不见光的Freddy被迫眯起眼辨认来人。  
两个他未曾见过的，强壮的打手拎着他的领口把他拖拽到走廊，给他裸露在牛仔短裤外的双腿留下一片擦痕。  
他还穿着被乙醚迷晕那天穿着的衣服，那天他还在上学。  
被扒衣服的时候Freddy像一只垂死的鹿一样哀叫了一声，然后便陷入死寂。  
幸亏这两个男人除了折磨以外对他不感兴趣，随着一阵粗嘎的大笑声Freddy的头被迫压进水里。他头晕眼花，努力在被扔进浴缸之后挣扎着大口呼吸。  
结果下一秒，他能感觉到对方粗糙的手拿着什么东西向自己的胸口送去。

Freddy像一只引颈受戮的天鹅一样僵住身体。  
“我会杀了你——”他从干哑的嗓子里挤出断断续续的几个字，“我发誓我会让你们不得好死。”

Billy遇见的就是这样的Freddy。  
他跟着帮派头目百无聊赖的进了五星酒店找乐子。他还只是个小喽啰，一般来这种销金窟只是负责安全，或者蹭上几杯平日买不起的名酒。  
然而今天不一样，那个目下无尘的彬彬有礼的老混蛋坐在总统套房里，像是初初认识他这二十多个保镖一般，随意指了指特意站在角落里的Billy。  
“我的兄弟，”他朝着Billy举了举杯，“挑个姑娘。”

男人是种很奇怪的生物，他们的掌控欲可以延伸到各个方向。你对他俯首称臣也不够，一定要心甘情愿受他折辱才会满足。  
Billy站在原地没有说话，微微歪着头盯着十步之遥的掌权者，这称不上对峙的对视居然裹挟出一片微妙的火药味。  
不过短短几秒钟已经足够其他保镖给他们的手枪上膛了，只等一声令下，Billy Batson就会被子弹射穿在当场。

这时外面走廊里一阵喧闹，有人在大喊“捉住他！”，随着花瓶炸裂和家具倒地的声音。  
Billy遇见的就是这样的Freddy。  
他穿着一条下摆撕裂的白色长裙，上面沾染上一大片不知是红酒印还是血迹，光裸的赤足上还留着不合脚的高跟鞋落下的红痕。  
他的脸上还残留着掌掴的痕迹，惊慌失措的拖着一条刚刚被打断的左腿，却快得像某种奔逃的夜行生物。  
Billy看准机会一把将Freddy拉进套房，换来对方极狠的一击——Freddy手里拿着的碎瓷片不光划破了自己的手心，还在Billy的手臂上留下一条血痕。

“就他了。”Billy单手制住还想着逃跑的Freddy，转头看向那个老变态。  
Francisco——是不是每个黑帮都有个Francisco？——点点头，指了指次卧：“就在那儿。”

“什么、什么？”Freddy刚刚已经耗费了全部心力，半懂不懂的看着Billy面对那个白胡子老头逐渐变得危险的表情。  
Billy把冷硬的视线转移到他脸上，看着他裂开的嘴角流出的新鲜血液，和被手背抹了半边脸颊的口红印记，接着捏住他下巴亲了上去。  
那是个深吻，Freddy反复挣扎也不过是将Billy的唾液更深的吞咽了进去。Freddy想要狠狠的咬下Billy的舌头，却被对方灵活的躲过去，且施以加倍的力度回赠给Freddy。  
他们齿列间混杂着不知道是谁口中的血腥味。  
早已精疲力尽的Freddy最后只得无助的瘫软在Billy怀里，感受着几张有点硬质的纸张向自己的胸口靠近。  
那里。他瑟缩了一下——接着那几张美金也停顿下来，换了个方向触碰了他那只还完好的乳头。  
Freddy颤抖着听见Billy在他耳边说：“睡你，够了吗？”

Freddy被扔上总套那张华丽的大床时脑袋还是昏沉沉的，他下意识的往床边逃去，却被Billy扯着脚踝拽了回来。  
“嘘——”Billy压住Freddy所有的动作，“嘘，我们只是演戏。”  
Billy用手指蹭了蹭Freddy脸上把睫毛膏冲得一塌糊涂的泪痕：“听话，我会保护你。”

然而Freddy还能做什么选择呢？他只能停下动作，Billy抚弄在他脊背的左手却带来一阵不可抑制的颤栗。  
Billy并不急切，他拿自己的身体将Freddy整个遮住，他尽力压低声音，沙哑的声音搔弄在Freddy的耳朵里几乎有了点蛊惑的意思：“我是Billy，告诉我，你叫什么名字？”  
Freddy盯着Billy那双绿色的眼睛，说不出话来。  
Billy听见背后远远的动静换了个姿势，把腿卡在了Freddy的两腿之间。Freddy断掉的左腿无力的任他摆弄，那上面还挂着一个袜圈，在裙摆下半隐半现。  
“我帮你把它摘掉吧，好不好？”  
“你发烧了，是不是那玩意儿搞的？”  
“会不会疼？”

Freddy咬了咬自己起了干皮的嘴唇，高热和惊吓让他十分委屈。他不自觉的有点亲近这个说着“会保护他”的陌生人。  
平日的他一定会唾弃现今的愚蠢和妥协。  
可此时的Freddy只有将自己无力的手臂交叉着搭在Billy的肩膀，手指绕在Billy散开的领带上，他的呼吸落在Billy的侧颈。  
Billy听见他说：“Freddy...我叫Freddy。”  
然后是落在Billy唇上的一个稍纵即逝的湿润的亲吻。

Billy没有进去，他只是隔着西装裤和Freddy的裙子轻轻蹭了两下，在听到盯梢的人远去的脚步声之后便停下了动作。他甚至很绅士的拿手护住了Freddy被穿了乳环的一边胸口。  
那里现在一塌糊涂，肿胀流血，Freddy痛得简直全身都要从此处裂开了。  
然而更可怕的是，Freddy能感觉到，在几乎熬不住的痛觉之外，感受到Billy怀抱温度的自己，竟然不由自主的硬了。  
Billy离他这么近，自然也感觉到了。  
这令Freddy感到无尽的羞耻。

可Billy只是看着他被妆容和泪水弄得脏兮兮的脸庞，不住的亲吻他的侧脸。  
“你介意吗？”在Billy的手伸进他的裙摆之前甚至还征求了他的意见。  
而把精液洒在褶皱的裙子和Billy修长的手上的Freddy除了偶尔控制不住的呻吟外再也没有说话。

二  
被抱回Billy的小窝的过程中Freddy基本是昏睡过去的，只听到几声来自Billy的“滚开别碰他”和收紧的臂膀给敏感的肌肤带来的一点疼。  
等他昏沉沉的半梦半醒时，就感觉到有谁在拨弄他的乳环。  
“没事，”Billy按住他不安的动作，“是我。”

等他醒来，胸口那个折磨他许久的物件已经被取下来，甚至涂上了一点不好闻的药膏。  
Freddy深深的叹口气，陷入无尽的迷茫里。  
而这时，旁边有一只手忽然抚摸上他的卷发，这吓了他一跳，Freddy立刻偏过头来。

居然是个小孩子。  
这几乎是个迷你版的Billy Batson，从棕色的头发到绿色的眼睛无一不和那个刚跟他睡了一觉的男人相同。  
他和一个有孩子的男人睡了——  
这无疑是Freddy十九年来碰见的最可怕的事情，呃，之一。  
他下意识的爬起身，唯恐这孩子的母亲随时回来戳着他鼻子骂他是破坏家庭的第三者。

可是断掉的那条腿没能让Freddy轻易如愿，虽然Billy像是努力替他接过骨，但Freddy知道这条腿应该是废了。  
那孩子不为所动，仍然好奇的扒在Freddy的衣服上。  
Freddy没有应付过两三岁连话都说不清楚的小家伙，却见这小鬼利落的爬到他腿上，双手好奇的摸了摸他的黑色卷毛。  
Freddy当然没见过天使，他对油画上那些光屁股带翅膀的金发小孩也没有什么崇敬之心——但他眼前这个，他不得不说令他想起了这个字眼。  
温柔乖巧，绿色眼睛里满是单纯和好奇。

然后Freddy一直很珍惜的卷毛就被这小孩狠狠拉扯了一下。  
“嗷——”  
Billy进门看见的就是这么个场面。  
“喂喂！”Billy伸出手试图解开婴儿执着的动作，这很困难，孩子拿手感知外界，你这是在跟他抢夺全世界——  
“听着，”Freddy一边护着自己的头发一边严肃的看着那小鬼，“听话，松手。”  
然后面对Billy：“他叫什么名字？”  
“呃，”Billy有点困扰，“Tawky，maybe？”收获了一个“这什么鬼”的眼神之后，Billy看见Freddy轻柔的戳了戳Tawky的鼻尖。  
“听话，Tawky。”  
那难搞的小鬼与Freddy的眼神对视许久，居然奇迹般犹犹豫豫的主动松开了那只肉而有力的小手。  
这让Billy觉得他带Freddy回来的决定完全没有错。

Billy打算和Freddy做个交易。  
他已经捡回来那烦人的小东西两个月了，一个偶尔还要加餐吃奶的幼儿对这个主业是黑帮底层打手（他自认为更偏向于混混）的年轻人生活带来了致命性打击。  
“Freddy，”他看着半搂着Tawky哄睡的男孩，“我们来做个交易吧。”  
Freddy垂着眼睛捏了捏睡着的孩子的肉脸蛋：“四个月，我只帮你照顾Tawky四个月——”  
“你知道了？”  
Freddy撇撇嘴：“你这个套间一眼就能看到底好吗？”  
这个乱糟糟的小套间只草草隔出一个勉强能放下床的卧室，沙发和电视离得过近，地毯上一次清洁很可能还是房东记得这回事的时候，水槽里满是空啤酒罐，只有橱柜上勉强塞着几罐明显画风不对的奶粉。

“我对这孩子的母亲没有兴趣，”Freddy打断了打算解释的Billy——顶多也不过是少年初尝禁果搞出了大事罢了，“四个月，你帮我打发掉那群人贩子。等我的腿养好，你应该也能找到个正经的保姆，不至于把一个小孩子害死。”  
Billy上下打量着正套着他一件穿了很久的长T的Freddy，他眯了眯眼：“我能信任你吗？”  
Freddy翘了翘自己无力的腿：“你现在就可以杀了我。”

这就算是达成共识了。  
Billy对Freddy只当彼此不存在的态度松了口气。  
兴许是孤儿出身的缘故，他不太擅长处理和其他人的关系，更别提他俩的初遇实在是太糟糕。  
某种意义上，Billy认为自己还是挺绅士的。所以那天Freddy凄惨的脸总是在他眼前挥之不去。  
不过Freddy似乎也没留下什么阴影。在这个转个身都嫌逼仄的小房间里，他俩能碰头的时间基本只有清晨洗手间门口，Freddy叼着一根牙刷从门口扶着Billy给他现削出来的一根拐杖（原来是条桌腿？Billy记不清了）一点点的蹭出来，差点撞到Billy的胸口，然后Freddy说声“劳驾”，这就是全部了。  
最多是，从来没有吃早饭的习惯的Billy的餐桌上会多一份潦草且不上心的三明治而已。

Billy不知道Freddy平日都在干什么。  
带着Tawky在附近的公园转悠？或许。他也不太感兴趣，只要Tawky和Freddy在晚上回家时老老实实的坐在家里就好。  
起初Billy还有些不放心，直到Freddy开始慢慢往这个窝里置办东西才算安下心来。  
尿布，奶粉，几个小玩具，放在冰箱里的意大利面，扔在洗手间的剃须刀。  
直到某天Billy发现自己的衣柜里突然多了几件幼儿的春装（当然），还有几条很衬这季节的亮色裙子。  
他的嗓子被噎住了，不由自主的看向靠在炉灶边盯着正沸腾的热水发呆的Freddy：“Freddy，这是什么？”  
“什么？哦，”Freddy像是刚反应过来，他的声音有点飘忽，“你的邻居，比情报局都要会嚼舌。”  
Freddy很聪明，也不秉持什么见鬼的原则。他为了避风头，为了自由，什么都会做。这一点Billy早就清楚了。  
可是看着一大早抱着穿戴整齐戴着柔软绒线帽的Tawky出门的背影——很美，Billy得承认。  
他总会产生自己确实娶妻生子的错觉。  
然而Billy和他这位新妻几乎没有任何交流。  
能谈论什么话题呢？说他今天的手上沾的鲜血浪费了他多少肥皂吗？说他踩在血肉和流出恶心脂肪的肚腹上有什么想法吗？

好在Freddy对他也丝毫不好奇——是了，擦边的加害者和受害者，Freddy又没有斯德哥尔摩。  
不过是晚上在这间窄小的公寓里，在他没钱去换的昏暗灯光下，Freddy半抱着Tawky跟着他牙牙学语，用忽然柔软下来的声音指着Billy说：“Dad，叫Daddy。”  
担心刮蹭到他那还没长好的乳尖，Freddy在家里总是习惯性穿着极宽大的睡衣，这使得Billy一度怀疑未成年的相貌显得更小了。  
他得说，这有点像个家。

三  
这种相敬如宾的状况维持到一个多月后的某个深夜。  
那天哄Tawky入睡后的Freddy意外的有点奇怪的预感。Billy向来神出鬼没，之前甚至消失过三四天，然而这次的钟表指针指向了凌晨三点，Freddy把数羊活动都换成了给跳高的Billy计数都没能睡着。  
他知道有什么不对。

Freddy不自主的从床上爬起身，顺便亲了亲睡得不太安稳的Tawky的额头。  
他走到沙发前，掀开那个Freddy本打算直接扔掉的地毯，径直翻开一块略略有点倾斜的地板——  
那里面放着一只小小的医药箱，和一把小巧的左轮手枪。  
正在这时，Billy跌跌撞撞的闯了进来撞了个正着。

他们几乎同时抓起了身边最近的武器。

Billy用他那张诚恳得可以骗过全世界有女儿的母亲的俊脸摆出一个困惑的表情：“你在做什么，亲爱的Freddie？”  
Freddy没有回话，他从正指着自己的HK4，看向Billy不自然下垂的左臂。  
“你的手怎么了，Billy？”如果不是面对着黑洞洞的犀牛左轮的枪口，Billy几乎要从Freddy的语气里尝出温柔的味道来。  
“不关你的事。”Billy回答。  
然而Freddy能看出来，他的僵硬，以及硝烟混合着浓郁的血腥味——还有Billy手里的HK4，还上着保险。  
于是Freddy下定决心直接把手枪扔到一边，用完好的那条腿把它直接踹到了橱柜下面。  
然后面对着Billy：“安全了？让我看看你的胳膊。”

Billy 中了两发子弹。  
这仿佛是黑手党的宿命和日常，之前Billy的轻松和懒散几乎让Freddy忘了他还在干一份刀口上舔血的活计。  
被保护什么的，Billy只是说说而已，Freddy应该也跟着听听就算，怎么能被舒适区懈怠到这种地步。  
他看着Billy赤裸的上身，Billy中弹的肩膀和手臂不自然的扭曲着，肌肉痉挛在一起，血液把半边衬衣都给染红了。  
Billy失血到灰白的唇色让Freddy有点怕。  
他咬咬牙，将扔在茶几上的水果刀拿起来，打开炉灶烤了烤。

“你信我吗，Billy？”  
Billy看着Freddy在阴暗光线下紧绷的身影笑了一下，露出半边酒窝来。  
“那我还能信谁？”

Freddy在拿那滚烫的小刀割开Billy的皮肤时还是抖了抖，他能闻到一点蛋白质烧焦的糊味儿。Billy拿他还完好的半边手臂搂了搂Freddy，像往常哄着害怕打雷的Tawky一样拍了拍：  
“别怕，总会好的。”  
被切开的肌肉组织总会愈合，洒在伤口上消毒的双氧水带来的疼痛总会消失。  
左轮手枪里的子弹终于有了它的用处，弹中的火药点燃，高温烧焦了皮肤，一片狼藉的灼伤痕迹。  
“至少不流血了不是吗？”Billy拿自己的额头抵住Freddy的，“我不疼了，你替我哭过了。”

然后不知道是谁先开始的。  
Billy在Freddy半伏下身含住他的时候还有点恍惚，他在黑暗里只能看清Freddy的腰部塌下去一个柔软的弧度。  
这应该是Freddy第一次做口活儿，Billy能感受到Freddy舌尖的小心翼翼，还有犹豫着像是在舔舐什么棒冰一样。  
他不禁笑着揉了揉那埋在他胯间的鬈曲长发，Freddy的头发留到了肩膀以下，Billy遐想这手感已经很久了。  
Billy看着Freddy保持着性器还在嘴里的姿势抬眼看了他一下，那眼神在深夜不过惊鸿一瞥，却亮得惊人。  
“乖，我教你。”Billy轻声说，他配合着Freddy慢吞吞的动作动了动腰部，感觉到Freddy放在他腿上的手指骤然收紧。

兴许是太久没发泄，Freddy尝试了许久也没能让Billy射出来。  
他把Billy的阴茎吐出来，跪坐在自己的腿上，用手指擦了擦嘴边不知道是什么正泛着光的液体。Freddy含含混混的说：“别欺负我。”

睡在小卧室的Tawky突然翻了个身，发出一阵听不清的喃喃声。  
Billy发现半靠在他身上的Freddy突然像是石化了，他笑出声，尽量压低声音：“养孩子就是这点不好，对不对？”  
回复他的是Freddy轻轻拍在他鼻梁上的一巴掌。  
“听话。”他用单手把Freddy的腿并起来，Freddy也不是什么少不经事的雏儿，立刻领会他要干什么，于是配合的向上掀了下自己的睡衣。  
面红耳赤的Freddy一边感受着自己大腿上Billy的穿刺，一边避着触碰Billy受伤的左臂。在感觉到Billy不老实的揉捏自己的胸口时，Freddy堵住嘴巴的拳头边还是流出一声小小的呜咽声。  
明天又要换沙发套了。  
Freddy抓住Billy的右手塞在自己嘴里狠咬了一口。

之后的Freddy明显的不再排斥Billy。  
最直接的表现就是在Tawky含含糊糊的叫他“Mom”时只是翻个白眼，而不是把Tawky像什么烫手的玩意儿一样顺手扔到Billy怀里。  
这令Billy微妙的想到他还没辍学时，看见隔壁家那个扎着麻花辫的小姑娘时的心情。  
有点像初春的还未长熟的桃子，带着点涩意，还有迫不及待的甜香气。

那还没跟他牵过手的小姑娘兴许现在已经嫁为人妻。  
Billy看着被Freddy粗暴的挂在自己脖子上吊着手臂的纱布上写的“LOOK OUT”几个字，胡思乱想着。  
管他呢，我家的更不错。

四  
Billy没想到Freddy的话还很多，简直不知道之前的两个月他是怎么熬过来了。

Billy的手臂还是行动不便，和Freddy的瘸腿还挺般配。  
他和Freddy一起坐在护城河边的长椅上看着会走路后就每天都异常兴奋的Tawky挖土玩。  
Freddy今天穿了一件藏蓝色的小裙子，光着脚踩在帆布鞋上看着河水。  
他看起来还是个小孩子。

Billy听他说着这条河的上游，说着这季节溯游而上的鱼，说着尽头的大海，说着祖父的渔船。  
Freddy说这话时眉飞色舞，没怎么打理过的头发也跟着河边的风一起飞起来。  
Billy拿他还完好的手伸过去替Freddy捋了捋，说句：“真丑。”  
Freddy瞪他一眼，顺便拉了拉扣在贫瘠胸部上总也不合适的胸罩肩带。  
Billy看了两眼看着蚯蚓发呆的Tawky，然后把Freddy压到他怀里亲了亲。

Billy没想过自己会过上这种生活，他俩目前的状态在房东桃乐丝太太眼里完全是年纪轻轻不管后果私奔逃家的小情侣。  
像他母亲一样，十几岁生了他又将他遗弃。  
可Freddy应该不会。他闻着Freddy身上跟他一样的洗衣服味儿，有点廉价的薰衣草。  
他看着Tawky朝着Freddy展示刚捡的大片梧桐叶，Freddy笑得东倒西歪靠到Billy身上。  
Freddy一定不会。

他下意识忽略Freddy的那把左轮，手把已经有些粗糙，可见用它的是个老手。  
没关系。Billy心想，反正我也不是什么好东西。

他跟Freddy的相遇是一场灾难，两个人都在努力维持微妙的平衡，不想把这段爱情演变成肇事逃逸。  
是的，爱情。  
Freddy看着他的眼睛里像是有什么千言万语。兴许Freddy也是恶龙，但他留给Billy的只有掀开护身铠甲后破碎的鳞片和带着血腥气的正在跳动的心脏。

Freddy跟Billy聊过，要不要脱离那个组织。  
“反正你应当也挺边缘的……”Freddy看着Billy古怪的脸色笑出声。  
“即便真的被清算，我们也可以逃——北欧，加拿大，墨西哥，随便什么地方。”  
“逃上三五年，他们自然就散了。”  
“我想住在有湖水或者河水的地方，给Tawky找个家庭教师，我们去钓鱼。”  
“或者就像现在一样，对着河面发呆。”

Billy不可能不对这画面心动。  
然而他只能让Freddy等等。  
他得处理好一切。

 

五  
所以Billy在Francisco的宴会上发现和Freddy极其相似的背影时，虽然十分的愤怒与不安，但也没有那么意外。  
他小时候跟着母亲看的几部肥皂剧都告诉过他，不坦诚的感情是维持不下去的。  
他们两个骗子怎么配说爱呢。

Freddy倒是落落大方，甚至在他面前亮了个相。  
他穿的红色晚礼服还是Billy亲手挑选，他洒在锁骨上的香水是Billy喜欢的乌木味儿，他插在长筒袜里的枪口也曾对着Billy。

Freddy路过Billy身边时，听见Billy有点疲惫的声音：“你早就想好了，对不对？”  
Freddy顿了顿，侧过身做了个天真少女才会有的羞涩表情：“是的。”

香槟塔边，衣香鬓影。盛大灯光下觥筹交错，打扮得雍容华贵的贵妇和迷人的衣冠禽兽们在自顾自的调情。  
而这与Billy无关。

他只是朝着对面那个少年人伸出一只手，问：“Shall we？”  
他知道今夜会有人命丧当场，但这不妨碍他和爱人跳最后一支舞。

Billy没有阻止Freddy，虽然他知道Francisco死后，他追查三年的毒品交易链线索会直接断送功亏一篑。  
他只是在听见那声枪响以后第一时间拉断了电闸，并用领带勒死了几个去查看情况的喽啰。  
接着把提着裙摆顺着小路奔逃的Freddy拉进他早已准备好的某个偏僻的小房间，并反应迅速的用皮手套制住了Freddy的三棱刀——一如他们的初见。  
“哇哦，悠着点，亲爱的。”Billy把Freddy困在怀里，伸手去解被划破的皮手套。他手心上也落下一道红痕。  
Freddy知道硬拼力气绝对逃不出去，只能冷静下来，问Billy：“你想要做什么？”  
Billy没有放松，仍在警惕着：一边是外面游走的人群，一边是狡黠如刚刚蜕皮的蛇一般的Freddy。

“既然要分手了，留点纪念品给你。”Billy示意了一下被丢在桌上的西装，“你的尺寸，穿着裙子可没那么容易跑出去吧。”  
“还有，”他把脸在Freddy散发着乌木味道的脖颈上，“还有这个。”  
Freddy感觉到Billy把什么东西套在了自己身上，他低头看了看：是一枚子弹项链。

带着Billy的骨与血，带着刀与金属相击的声音，带着硝烟和河水的腥味。  
一枚子弹项链。

“你能不能别走……”Billy看不清表情，抱得他的力度之大令他都感到疼痛，“你走了，Tawky怎么办呢？”  
“你已经给祖父报仇了，留下来不好吗？”  
“我们去看海，在湖边建一座木质小房，什么都不管了，好吗？”

Freddy在他怀里转过身，然后是落在Billy唇上的一个稍纵即逝的湿润的亲吻。  
他把Billy推到桌上，木桌在接触到Billy的脊背时发出一阵可怜的吱扭声。

Freddy在Billy的手背上轻轻的吻了吻，像骑士单膝跪地送给公主的吻手礼。  
“你真的放得下吗，警官先生？”

他的枪，那把刚杀过人的，还能检验出火药与弹头和枪管磨擦的金属粉末的枪抵在Billy毫不设防的腹部。而Billy却像展示信任的某种大猫一样笑着拥抱他：  
“你没有用刀子。”

Freddy愤怒的啃噬着Billy那张永远在戳他痛处的嘴唇，感觉到Billy柔韧而有力的手臂正托住自己的臀部。  
他不耐烦的踢了Billy一脚：“我来。”

那张桌子不堪重负的颤抖着，Freddy红色的裙摆下看不清什么动作。他低着头，半咬着自己的嘴唇，Billy伸手捧住他的脸颊。  
“咬我的手指。”  
主动吞进去令Freddy十分辛苦，他本就体力不支，有一只手压在Billy的胸口不时收紧揪住Billy的领口。Billy揽住他的腰，护住他免得Freddy掉落下去。  
门外吵吵嚷嚷，门内Freddy只感受到身体里的热度。  
他俩一贯习惯于最基本的那几个姿势，于是这个体位除了急切和疼痛以外，没给Freddy留下什么快感，Billy也只有不适。

这个时间点，这个位置。  
就像他们的相遇一样，全都不合适。  
然而Freddy还是湿透了，空气里除了沉寂的乌木香，还透出点树莓的酸甜味。

等Billy射精以后才发现有什么不对。  
Freddy半趴在他胸口，那条裙子已经毁得不能看了。  
“Freddy？”Billy忽然意识到了什么，“你对我下了什么药？”

出乎Billy意料的，Freddy并没有哭，他只是安静的看着Billy。  
“你知道我被卖也只是出任务对吧？”  
“所以说，当时无论我遇见谁，我都会跟他睡。”  
Billy的意识渐渐模糊，他尽力回了一句话：“……没关系，可你遇见的只是我。”

“Billy Batson，你有选择，你是幸运的。”Freddy的声音逐渐变得深而遥远。  
你什么都不知道——我这辈子只有遇见你一件事是幸运的。  
即将昏迷的Billy想着。

Freddy看着Billy昏睡的脸庞发着呆。  
他用手指描摹着Billy的眉眼，他的眉毛很浓，他的嘴唇像他这个人一样柔软，他的眼睛是漂亮的橄榄绿色，像藏着海洋，像藏着星辰。  
有点喜欢你，可能就是我这一生的唯一一次豁免。  
“可是一切都晚了，四个月了，魔法也会到期。”  
“睡吧，亲爱的。别等了。”

 

六  
六岁的Tawky有个过分年轻的父亲。在邻居姐姐们的狂轰乱炸下，Tawky发现自己的父亲居然还挺受欢迎。  
虽然父亲坚持让Tawky叫他哥哥，并且带他去捡到他的地方寻过亲。  
但是Tawky心里知道，父亲还是很珍惜自己的。  
Tawky已经上学了，班里有的小朋友嘲笑他没有母亲。  
Tawky撇撇嘴，他是有的。他就是知道。

他们已经搬到这个北欧小镇两年多了。  
Billy在铲除毒枭后就辞了职，优哉游哉的做了个卖不出鱼的渔夫。  
大多时候是任那渔船带着他在穿越本镇的一条河水上漂流，直到差不多要到Tawky的放学时间，才会赶回家给那孩子准备一份手艺有点糟糕的饭菜。

Freddy走后不久，有两个打手被虐杀在某个乡下酒店。  
Billy没有顺着线索去寻，Freddy不愿意让他找到的话，他怎么做都是无能为力。

他只是偶尔的，有一搭没一搭的探听着。  
Freddy很好的活着，只要他知道这点就好。  
知道那个杀手组织解散的时候，Billy也没有过多的情绪。

或许他只是在等星轨回归正确。

这天Billy一如既往的半躺在渔船里，拿不知道戴了多久的渔夫帽遮住脸。  
他听见有人踩着森林里细碎的落叶走过来，也许是个问路的游客？  
但他不打算起身，只愿装睡混过去算了。  
然而那人毫不客气的坐到他身边——这令Billy有些恼火。  
“哦，介意吗？”

Billy听见了一个他等待许久的声音。  
他没有把渔夫帽从脸上拿下来，阳光暖融融的照在他身上。

“你居然还记得回家？”  
“没办法，有人在等。”

Fin


End file.
